clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Comics
Comics were located on the Fun Stuff page of the Club Penguin Homepage and in some Club Penguin Times newspapers. Most comics had to do with events in Club Penguin, such as the re-opening of the Dojo in 2008. They might also be about puffles, Gary's inventions, or Rockhopper. Comics returned in issue 426 of the Club Penguin Times on December 19, 2013. In Club Penguin Island, comics are published on the Island News Blog. Newspaper comics As of Issue 426 of the Club Penguin Times, comics would occasionally appear, replacing the second section of the Ask Aunt Arctic feature. The comics were all drawn in a unique art style. There were four recurring comic series. Recurring series In order of debut appearance Gallery The Very First Club Penguin Comic.png|Waddle On 1 The Second Ever Club Penguin Comic.png|Waddle On 2 WaddleOnComicStrip.png|Waddle On 3 The Fourth Ever Club Penguin Comic.png|Waddle On 4 0710-coffee-shop lg.jpg|Coffee Sale Fluffy (puffle) comic 1.png|Sit Fluffy, Sit! The Window.jpg|The Window 5 day forecast.png|5 Day Forecast Cpdbhalloween comic.jpg|Just a Decoration Threeee Deeee.jpg|Threeee Deeee Comic2.png|Going the Distance Comic3.png|Invisibility Machine Comic4.png|Frosty the Puffle Comic5.png|Anvil Counters X-Treme Jetpack Surf Cartz.jpg|X-Treme Jetpack Surf Cartz Comic 21.jpg|We Just Do 0226-stand-off lg.jpg|Stand-off Comic 23.jpg|Under Construction NoAnvilsComic.png|No Anvils??? Cheese 3000 comic.jpg|Gary Needs a Holiday "Watch Out For Logs" comic.jpg|Watch Out for Logs 112 lrg-en.gif|Game with Fame Comic 34.gif|X-Treme Comeback Aunt Arctic Comic.png|Deadlines EpicEncounterComic.png|Epic Encounter Comic 6.gif|Tour Guide? Comic 35.gif|X-Treme Splash Fluffy (puffle) comic 2.PNG|The Mind of a Puffle 130 lrg-en of ava.gif|Who's the Boss Now? 120 lrg-en.gif|Serious Business HauntedIglooComic.jpg|Haunted Igloo 122 lrg-en.gif|Gary's Failed Designs WaterBeatsFire.png|Water Beats Fire WhatYouAlwaysWanted.gif|What You Always Wanted 0107-rockhopper translator lg.gif|Rockhopper Translator FlippersUp.gif|Flippers Up 0224-xtreme-find-four.gif|X-Treme Jetpack Find-Four TheTour.gif|The Tour 129 lrg-en.gif|Easily Distracted 06-02-who-the-boss.gif|Who’s the Boss? 131 lrg-en.gif|Playing Pirates SurpriseComic.gif|Surprise cxz.png|Stinky Cheese 134 lrg-en.gif|Snowcones Newspaper Comics (2013–2015) Comics Newspaper 426.png|The comic from issue 426 CPT Comic Issue 427.png|The comic from issue 427 CPT Comic Issue 428.png|The comic from issue 428 CPT Comic Issue 429.png|The comic from issue 429 comic.png|The comic from issue 430 Joke of the week.png|The comic from issue 432 CPT Comic Issue 433.png|The comic from issue 433 Issue434comic.png|The comic from issue 434 CPT Coimic Issue 435.png|The comic from issue 436 CPTimesIssue437Comic.png|The comic from issue 437 CPT Comic Issue 438.png|The comic from issue 438 CPT Comic Issue 441.png|The comic from issue 441 CPT Comic Issue 442.png|The comic from issue 442 CPT Comic Issue 444.png|The comic from issue 444 CPT Comic Issue 445.png|The comic from issue 445 News 446 Comic.png|The comic from issue 446 CPT 447 Black Tie Comics.png|The comic from issue 447 Comics29thmay.png|The comic from issue 104449 (in the future) Issue450Comic.png|The comic from issue 450 CPT Comic Issue 451.png|The comic from issue 451 CPT Comic Issue 453.png|The comic from issue 453 CPT Comic issue 458.png|The comic from issue 458 Club Penguin Times #459 Comic.png|The comic from issue 459 CPT Comic Issue 460.png|The comic from issue 460 CPT Comic Issue 463.png|The comic from issue 463 CPT Comic Issue 466.png|The comic from issue 466 CPT Comic Issue 467.png|The comic from issue 467 CPT Comic Issue 468.png|The comic from issue 468 CP Times issue 470 Comics.png|The comic from issue 470 473Comic.png|The comic from issue 473 CPT Comic Issue 474.png|The comic from issue 474 CPT comic issue 476.png|The comic from issue 476 TPH comic 2.png|The comic from issue 477 CPT Comic Issue 479.png|The comic from issue 479 CPT comic issue 493.png|The comic from issue 493 Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal Comic Part 1.png|The comic from issue 500 Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal Comic Part 2.png|The comic from issue 501 Club Penguin Island CPI Comic 1.png|Free Comic Book Day! Trivia *There were often running gags in the comics, for example, a few comics showed a light blue penguin using a jetpack combined with items from other games to make them "X-TREME" (for him), but often ends up failing. *There was a book with old and new comics in it called "Club Penguin Comics: Volume 1". *Comics returned after a very long time, with the last comic before the return being posted in August 2009 or before. *In September 2010, they changed the comic pictures (some of them) and some of their positions (for example, Frosty the Puffle). *Most of the older comics were taken off the list. *Polo Field said on Twitter that comics stopped being made because they were too time consuming to make, but they returned in the issue 426 of the Club Penguin Times. *In issue 436 of the Club Penguin Times, the comic had a secret: if you hovered your mouse over the Everyday Phoning Facility badge, the EPF badge appeared, and clicking on it would reveal a message regarding the Indestructible Containment Environment. *The comics that appeared in The Penguin Times from 2005–2006 were part of the "Waddle On" comic strip; all of them were drawn by Screenhog (under the pseudonym "Zippo Penguin"). *In comic 460, there was a message saying "We won't run out. Rookie ordered sooo many." This was a reference to when Rookie tipped the island during the Underwater Expedition, by ordering too many anvils. Category:Club Penguin Times